Happy Holidays and Special Occasions
by Karneene
Summary: Hikaru had always been the one to forget those special days; Kaoru was the kind, romantic idiot that expected him to remember and always got mad when he didn't... Right? Oneshot: Hikakao.


"You're so full of shit!" Hikaru snarled at himself angrily, throwing the closest thing he could find at a nearby unsuspecting mirror. Unfortunately, this happened to be his brother's huge English-to-Japanese dictionary, and the twin winced involuntarily as the silvery surface shattered into a million pieces, covering the carpeted floor in seemingly luminescent dust and fragmented slivers. "Ah, shit, just what I needed; more bad luck."

Two servants burst through the doors with wide eyes at that point, then stopped short at the sight before them. Hikaru blinked for a moment before flushing.

"… Are you alright, Master Hitachiin?" a maid ventured as they began to clear away the mess, and Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, still blushing.

"Uhm, yeah…" he muttered, looking at the broken mirror. "I was just… uhm… I was looking something up for english class… and… my hand slipped?"

The uncertainty of this lie was apparent even to his own ears, but the servants of the Hitachiin family were more than used to various anomalies at this point and didn't even blink as they cleared away the last of the broken mirror pieces. Hikaru watched, feeling marginally helpless and irritated with himself.

"Will that be all?" the stoic woman asked, and the red headed young man nodded, irritated with himself, and watched the two servants leave the room.

"This day," he muttered as the door closed, "could not get any worse. God Kaoru, how could you possibly _forget_?"

* * *

"Kaoru," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses, voice dangerously low, "please explain to me once more why your brother was unable to assist you with your struggles in Math? You seem to be more than willing to assist him in English or Literature, should he require it."

Kaoru flushed slightly and looked away in response, causing the Shadow Lord to raise an eyebrow.

"Well?" Kyoya persisted, and Kaoru sighed and put his chin in his hand.

"We don't get much done," he muttered vaguely, and Kyoya sighed as he realised the futility of his inquiries. "It's not that he doesn't want to help… it's just… I don't know, he said it was fine, so…"

"You do realise your incoherency at the moment, don't you?" Kyoya asked, smirking slightly, and Kaoru blinked at him and flushed slightly once more.

"No, it's just… we were supposed to hang out together today," he admitted, and Kyoya lifted his chin somewhat, the situation focusing into clarity. Kaoru could practically hear the cogs whirring in the Demon King's head as he watched his facial expression shift.

"And you decided your schooling was more important?"

Kaoru looked away. "Yeah."

"Hence, your distraction," Kyoya replied, twisting his lips into some mockery of a smile. The younger boy shrugged noncommittally in response, but the raven haired boy was hardly fooled. After all, he was no stranger to masking emotions himself. "I think, Kaoru, you may want to check your planner."

The younger boy looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

" 'Hanging out', as you phrased it, may not be as insignificant as you think. In fact, I was rather surprised you asked me to help you today of all days myself."

Kaoru's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Kyoya-Senpai?"

The boy looked at him for a few long moments before chuckling and looking away. "Well, nevermind. It's your funeral, I suppose. Now, here, it asks you to simplify. However, you cannot leave a radical in-"

"Is there something I should know, Kyoya-Senpai?" Kaoru interrupted, eyes glittering with the cautious intelligence he typically hid for the sake of his usually rather dense counterpart.

"What day is today, Kaoru?"

"The twenty-sixth of December?" the boy replied, confused. Kyoya chuckled and eyed the boy speculatively.

"It isn't like you to forget something so significant, Kaoru. Today is the day after Christmas. Wha-"

"Oh!" Kaoru gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. Kyoya chuckled darkly.

"I take it I'll be seeing you later this week, then?" he asked, and the red head next to him spared him a single, shining, grateful glance before leaping to his feet and disappearing out the door with his bag.

Kyoya stared at the wooden frame for a moment before sighing. If things kept on like this, he'd get a reputation for being a nice person.

* * *

"_God, you'd think they'd be a little more careful with the alcohol," Hikaru slurred as they staggered into their room. He collapsed on the bed, fully clothed, and Kaoru looked down at him with a sigh. He was a little tipsy himself, but significantly less so than his brother, and his presence of mind was telling him that having his brother completely plastered on Christmas- well, considering the time, the day _after _Christmas- wasn't exactly the best idea. _

"_You're wasted, Hika."_

"_I am!" his brother agreed with a grin, pulling the slightly younger boy onto the bed with him and favouring him with a rough kiss. Kaoru pulled away, wrinkling his nose._

"_You smell awful."_

"_I feel awful too! Like shit!" he said gleefully, but the sleepy expression on his face was one of pure satisfaction. Kaoru sighed and pulled off his brother's blazer, then began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh, going to take advantage of me while I'm drunk, ne Kao-chan?" _

_Kaoru blushed bright pink. "Of course not. Don't be so perverted. And stop cursing! You can't sleep in a tux," he pointed out, continuing to remove his brother's clothing before looking around for his pyjamas. "And anyhow, if mom found out her little fourteen year old sons were drinking she'd kill us."_

"_Ah, we're almost fifteen," Hikaru said, shifting somewhat to attempt to help his brother undress him, and Kaoru refrained from pointing out that they still had five months to go. "And there are a lot of things we do that she'd freak out about. Including all the reasons why that mouth of yours shouldn't be talking about me cursing when we've-"_

"_Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, blushing further. His brother continued to grin at him for a few moments before the smile disappeared from his face and he extended an unsteady hand to grab a hold of Kaoru's lapel and pull him in for a searing kiss. The taste of champagne on his marginally older other half's tongue was enough to make Kaoru's head spin, and he leaned further into Hikaru's oddly warm form for support. The older red head made a small contented noise in the back of his throat in response before Kaoru pulled back, breathless. Hikaru was smiling again, but his eyes shone not just with happiness but something else._

"_You're so adorable when you blush," he whispered in Kaoru's ear before nibbling on it. The younger boy shivered in response. "I'm tired of the usual shit. I love you."_

"_What?" Kaoru asked, mind fogged by intoxication and exhaustion. Not to mention the older boy's attention to his ear._

"_You know what I want for Christmas, Kao-chan?" Hikaru asked with that familiar raunchy grin that always set his heart racing. Kaoru shook his head in response. "You, Kaoru. All of you."_

* * *

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called as he bolted up the stairs. The servants ignored his yelling; they were more than used to the twins at this point. "Hikaru?"

He reached their room faster than he'd anticipated, but before he could reach for the handle the door was wrenched open from the other side, his brother standing there looking disheveled and rather irritated, to say the least.

"What are you yelling about? I'm right he-"

"Hikaru! I'm so sorry!" the younger twin cried, throwing his arms around his other half and nearly knocking him over. As it was, the pair staggered back a few paces into the room, Hikaru's hold on the door sending it flying closed. Before he could speak, however, Kaoru was crushing his lips to the older boy's, and Hikaru smiled slightly and slid an arm around his waist in response, the other curling in his hair. Hikaru pulled back after a few moments, grinning at the sight of Kaoru flushed and breathless before him.

"You remembered, hmm?" he asked, chuckling slightly and nibbling on the marginally younger boy's ear. Kaoru inhaled sharply.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he half-gasped, and Hikaru shrugged and pulled back.

"Whenever _I_ forget something important _you_ get mad and wait for _me_ to remember," he pointed out. Kaoru opened his mouth to argue with this logic before his eyes fell on the broken mirror on the wall, a few shards still clinging to the frame. A wry smile slipped into place, and Hikaru followed his gaze and winced.

"Because, of course, you weren't mad at all either," Kaoru teased, pulling out of Hikaru's grasp to examine the broken mirror more carefully. "God, what'd you do to it?"

Hikaru shrugged, but the blush colouring his cheeks rendered his feigned nonchalance insignificant. "I was annoyed with myself for letting you go, so I lost my temper a bit."

"And?" his brother prompted, torn between exasperation and amusement.

"… And threw a huge book at it?"

Kaoru stared at his brother, lips twitching rather noticeably, expression still torn. Hikaru glared at his counterpart in response before his own lips curled into a cat-ate-the-canary smile. Kaoru's expression shifted into wariness immediately, and Hikaru chuckled and wrapped his arms around his other half with the same unnerving smile.

"So… I believe you have a bit to make up for, hmm Kao-chan?"

The younger boy let his lips twist into a wry smile once more. "I suppose."

"You _suppose_?" Hikaru asked archly before leaning in to subject the young man in his arms to a single, searing kiss.

"Yes," was the whispered reply.

A while later they lay tangled together in the sheets, Hikaru half-draped across his other half, face pressed to the side of Kaoru's neck.

"I still can't believe you forgot today was the anniversary of our first time," he muttered against Kaoru's neck, but there was no petulance left; only amusement.

"I remember the important ones. First kiss, first date-"

"How is a kiss more important than sex?" Hikaru demanded, pulling back in disbelief. When his eyes met Kaoru's, however, he noted the shimmer of mirth in the gold, and he scowled. "That's not funny."

Kaoru simply laughed and reached up to curl his fingers in the older boy's hair before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you and I'm sorry. Happy?" he asked, a small smile still lingering on his lips. Hikaru leaned in to kiss the last remnants away.

"Yes," he replied when he pulled back, burying his face into the crook of the breathless boy's neck once more. "I am."

**A/N: I think that's the best first line for a fic I have. xD Anyhow, this was just a little post-christmas fluff. I always hate this stretch of days, because all it does it give you a whole lot of time to think about the fact that after New Year's, you have absolutely nothing left to look forward to for the rest of the year... T.T Anyways, review please!!! They are very appreciated. xD**


End file.
